Edtanic
Edtanic 'is a Me and The Eds movie. The film features all the kids in the cul-de-sac taking a cruise on Eddy's boat, Edtanic as Phineas starts noticing an unhappy void in Nazz's life. The movie is scheduled for release on April 14, 2012. Plot The film opens at the swimming hole. Edd is underwater collecting treasures and he finds something that catches his attention. a broken diamond. He brings it up to Prime who is playing water volleyball with Ilana. On shore, Phineas is drawing a sketch of Nazz getting a tan. He shows it to her, and she is impressed. Back at home, Edd finds an envelope in his mailbox with tickets onboard Eddy's new cruise ship, the Edtanic. He fears this is a luck of the draw as he will die onboard a boat. Sucking in his gut, he throws together a suitcase and heads to the beach with Prime, Phineas, and Ilana. Nazz arrives with Kevin who demanded a 1st class suite. Nazz explains she would rather have her own room than share with Kevin. Kevin, somewhat angered, tells her that as his girlfriend, they will share a suite. While on the water, Phineas gets himself comfy in their room in 2nd class. Prime and Edd recieve an invite to a Captain's Dinner. Down in 3rd class, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny are stuck sharing the only 3rd class room aboard. Rolf and Ed are breaking their backs fueling Edtanic with power. While hanging out on deck, Phineas looks up to notice Nazz looking unhappy. Edd suggests he go talk to her. Just as he tries to get to the 1st class deck, Kevin stops him in his tracks, saying he holds a 3rd class ticket and must remain on the lower decks. Edd comes up from behind and says he's in 2nd class, granting him access. Denying him, Kevin throws the two down to the deck. At the dinner, Prime is asking Eddy loads of questions on how he was able to build Edtanic. Phineas, while taking a bite of his spaghetti and meatballs, looks over to see Nazz at the head table, once again, upset. Nazz explains she wanted to stay home, with Kevin ignoring her. Upset, she runs out of the dinning area to the back of the ship. Phineas runs after her. He stops when he sees she's going to jump off the ship and swim back to Peach Creek. Phineas quickly steps up from behind and tells her not to do it. Nazz tries to talk him out of it. Phineas, removing his shoes and coat, continues to talk her out of it. He reaches out his hand and tells her he'll pull her back over. Nazz, with a gulp, grabs Phineas' tiny right hand and is pulled back over. Before she can climb over the rail, she slips. Kevin hears her screaming and runs to her. Phineas pulls her back, just as Kevin and Prime show up on the scene. Kevin grabs Phineas and threatens him as he is handcuffed. Nazz explains it was an accident. Phineas is set free. Nazz thanks Phineas and invites him back to her room as Prime and Edd return to their room to partake in a game of backgammon. Nazz shows Phineas to her room and shows her what she got for Valentines Day, a replica of the Heart of The Ocean. She asks of Phineas a favor, to once again draw her, but this time, wearing the necklace, wearing ''only ''the necklace. Phineas, trying not to be surprised, sets up a small area. Nazz walks in and takes off her robe. Phineas gets her into the right position he wants her in. He turns on some music and begins to sketch. Back in their room, Prime comments on how happy he is that Phineas is having fun with a friend. Before he can roll the dice, Edd gets the feeling something is going to go wrong. Phineas signs his photo and gives it to Nazz. Edd pours himself a glass of fruit punch and takes a quick view out the window to notice Edtanic is about to collide with an iceberg. He quickly radios Eddy who steers the ship away, to only be struck at the back end. Prime and Edd quickly go to Eddy's cabin with the boat blueprints. They conclude the inevitable, Edtanic is going to sink. Prime and Edd alert the passengers, although they have no lifeboats. Phineas and Nazz try to get somewhere safe. Halfway underwater, Eddy jumps off Edtanic to watch his marvel sink. Kevin, thinking Prime had something to with Nazz ignoring him, attacks. Prime says he had nothing to do with Phineas and punches Kevin clean in the jaw. Kevin takes Prime and throws him off the boat, who is then thrown off by Edd. Edd is kicked off the boat when Rolf thinks he is hogging room. After 2 hours, Edtanic sinks. Back on shore, all the kids in the cul-de-sac are rushed to a hospital. Phineas and Nazz are still adrift at sea. Phineas says help will come and that he was glad he got to spend time with Nazz. Nazz, kissing Phineas' hand, says Phineas is a great friend. The two are found by a Coast Guard helicopter and are brought to shore. At home, Edd says he was right and he saw it coming. Prime tells him it was just bad luck. Edd ignores him and goes to the bathroom to take a very hot shower. Prime goes to Phineas' room and asks him how he is. Phineas mentions that is something he will never forget. The film ends with Nazz at the school pool, with the Heart of The Ocean in her hand. She drops it in the water and curses out Kevin. Quotes *'Prime: This will be nice. A cruise. Something I haven't taken since I was born, *'Edd': I have a bad feeling about this. *'Prime': Relax Double Dee. We're passengers/crew. If the ship's gonna sink, we'll be the first to know. *'Kevin': How dare you put your hands on my girlfriend. Look at me you little triangle headed freak! *'Phineas': I saved her life! *'Nazz': I want you to draw me again. Wearing this. *'Phineas': No problem. *'Nazz': Wearing only ''this. *'Phineas': Oh my. *'Edd': Oh no. Bloody hell. *'Eddy': Sockhead, what's wrong? *'Edd': ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD!!!! *'Eddy': (looking out) Oh shit! *'Phineas': (in a shivering voice) We're gonna make it Nazz. We're gonna go home and have some hot chhhocolate and be warm in our beds, safe and sound. *'Nazz': I'm so cold from the water. *'Phineas': This cruise was the best thing that happened to me. It brought me closer to you. *'Ilana': Where's Phineas and Nazz? *'Prime': We just sent a copter for them. They'll be okay. *'Ilana': He's your son Prime. Get on that copter and help find him. *'Prime': You're right. (runs up to the copter, donning his mouthplate) Hey, you'll need an extra set of eyes. *'Edd''': I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! My horoscope said "You will relive a disasterous moment". I knew I shouldn't have taken the...(gets a shot and passes out) Trivia *Edd's fruit punch looks more like wine. *The connection between Phineas and Nazz is very similar to that of Jack and Rose's in the film. *In the original script, Phineas was going to be reunited with his friend Isabella. However, due to copyright by Disney Channel and the writer of a fanfic featuring Phineas and Ferb characters, the script was dropped. *When Phineas takes his shoes off, he had blue socks on. In the next shot, he was barefoot. *Also in the original script, Prime was the captain of the Edtanic and Edd was going to be Nazz's date.